Twinkle from the Oracle's Star
by CancerBabe
Summary: Hunter meets a girl, named Star, that is very much like him. In fact, she's also from the Outer World. She, too, is a spider rider, chosen to ride the battle spider Luna, who just so happens to be Shadow's long lost twin sister. Mild romance between Star and Igneous.


Hunter Steel was having troubles getting his bearings in this dark forest. The shrubs and tree were dense like the ground below him. The smell of pollen made him dizzy. The trees that grow in this forest feel like they could have a mind of their own. Any human or Invectids to come into this place would surely have a bit of troubles getting out.

"I'm pretty sure that we came this way already," Shadow speaks from inside his maniacal.

"No way, there's no way we're lost!" Hunter couldn't admit that he was going around in circles. He thought if he went straight he would find his way out.

"If you paid more attention to where you were going instead of trying to please your stomach, we wouldn't be in this miss," Shadow barked.

"Hey, I'll get us out okay?" The human grumbled.

He kept going, not knowing exactly where he was going. Hunter didn't want to admit defeat against a forest. He needed to get out but the night began to settle making searching for the way out would be even more difficult. The boy figured it was time setup camp.

As the cold damp night covered the land, Hunter unpleased stomach was hungrier than ever. This forest is unlike the ones from home. He now lives in the inner world. The world inside the Earth. No one back at home believed that there could be such a paradise.

Hunter felt there was someone watching him, making the atmosphere around him uncomfortable. Shadow, from inside his maniacal, asked Hunter what was the matter. The human kept looking around.

"Who's out there?! Show your face! I know you're out there," he demanded.

The was silence.

"Think the forest is starting to play with your head," Shadow commented.

"I know there's someone out there, I can feel it," Hunter picked up a stick to use for intimidation.

Suddenly, he felt something just barely graze his cheek. It was an Invectid bladerang. He knew he felt a presence of some sort, just didn't know where or what it was coming from.

"Well hello human," said the captain of the squad. This one is a fat green bug on two legs the looks of these invectids always made Hunter's skin crawl.

Hunter could barely see but there were about twelve invectids ready for battle. It was time to fight! So Hunter called Shadow out of his maniacal. Out came a three foot tall, five feet in body length, blue and white battle spider. This is Shadow, Hunter's spider partner.

"Arachna Power!" He yelled and began to transform into warrior form. Blue and white battle tunic with red orbs, blue shoulder armor, long white gloves, blue pants and white battle boots. His weapon is an axial pike. A shield attached itself to Hunter's maniacal as well.

Together Hunter and Shadow fought as one. This battle seemed rather easy. Hunter started to become overly confident in his abilities. But to Shadow this felt a little too easy.

"Hunter, I would advise you to not let your guard down just yet. Something doesn't feel right about this battle," the spider spoke.

"What do you- Ahhh!" Hunter was hit by hook caming from his right. "What was that!?"

The captain of this Invectid squad gave a full hearted laugh.

"Did you like that Spider Rider? That attack came from my armored mantis," he continued to laugh as the 20ft Invectid bug revealed itself. Although, the spider rider still had troubles seeing it. All he could see was a silhouette.

With this new opponent, Hunter was getting beaten up. He could analyze this monster very well so he could tell where the weak spot was. Shadow couldn't do much either.

They were at the end of their ropes with this one. Hunter and Shadow were getting tired but the two knew that they couldn't give up. Just went the armored mantis was about to deliver the finishing blow a light shot at the monster.

Hunter looked up in awe. There was something standing in the trees. She leaped into the air and kicked the Invectid mantis in the head, knocking it to the ground.

"How could this be!? A human defeated me!" The bug captain raged then retreated.

The warrior stood up and looked at the person who saved his life. Again, the darkness of the night made it unclear of who it was however, the voice gave him some idea.

"It would be in your best to be careful, young human. It's not safe in these woods," the voice sounded female.

"Uh... Yeah. Thank you for saving me," Hunter said.

She didn't say anything for a moment but then said:

"If you want to leave this forest turn right after twenty steps, then you reach the way you want to go," the girl said. Her voice sounded mature, Hunter was sure she was about 6 years older than him.

"Thanks!" He chimed

He returned Shadow to the maniacal then took a step to leave but he felt the need to ask this girl her name. But when he turned around to ask, he didn't see her anymore, all that was in sight was a silver sparkling in the night sky while jumping over the trees.

"Another Spider Rider!" Hunter gasped. This was surely something to tell the others when he returned to Arachna Kingdom.


End file.
